KIDOUMARU: The Owner's Guide & Maintenance Manual
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: Do you desire a six armed spider nin that will help you with anything? If that is the case, the KIDOUMARU unit is perfect for you! UPDATED


**CONGRATULATIONS!**

You are now the proud owner of a KIDOUMARU unit! To master the potential of your spider loving six armed Oto nin, make sure you follow these instructions on the manual guide.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Kidoumaru (the six armed freak- referred by Tayuya)

Age: 14

Place of Manufacture: Hidden Sound Village

Height: classified

Weight: classified

**Your KIDOUMARU unit comes with the following accessories:**

One Sound Four uniform

One set of spiders

One set of Gigantic spider

One Cursed Seal

Be extremely careful when handling this dangerous unit.

**Removal:**

Should your KIDOUMARU unit refuse to move from its crate, promise him some ABURAME CLAN Bugs to kill, and the spider loving unit would instantly come out.

**Programming:**

Your KIDOUMARU unit comes in handy in many ways:

Ninja: The KIDOUMARU unit is a versatile ninja to have around. The said unit is fast, nimble, and ruthless. Just hire this unit to anyone, and watch as the cash rolls in!

Insect Exterminator: Due to the KIDOUMARU unit's nature as a spider loving man, he can use his silk to catch any annoying insect, mainly the ones from the SHINO ABURAME unit's bugs. This unit is perfect for you bug exterminators!

Bodyguard: Like the TAYUYA and JIROUBOU unit, the KIDOUMARU unit is a perfect bodyguard since he's one of the SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack. As long as the TAYUYA, SAKON and UKON, and JIROUBOU unit are with the KIDOUMARU unit, you'll be fine and dandy.

**Your KIDOUMARU unit comes ****in following modes:**

Observant

Sadistic

Curse Seal Level One

Curse Seal Level Two

Observant mode is the default mode, since it is the said unit tends to watch its opponent struggle, mainly the NEJI HYUUGA unit.

Sadistic mode is triggered when the KIDOUMARU unit has captured any prey in any form of any KONOHA NIN Deluxe pack units. Supervise the sadistic torture carefully!

When the KIDOUMARU unit is in Cursed Seal Level One/Level Two, be extremely careful. As the KIDOUMARU unit is capable of destruction on par with either the SHINN ASUKA unit in SEED mode, or the YZAK JOULE unit (both SEED and SEED Destiny versions), or worse, the STELLA LOUSSIER unit in a Destroy Gundam.

**Relations to Primary Units:**

SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack: The SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack comes in with the package of the TAYUYA, SAKON and UKON, and JIROUBOU units. A bonus unit of the KIMIMARO unit is also in handy for any purposes.

Orochimaru: The OROCHIMARU unit is the KIDOUMARU unit's superior. The said unit would respect the superior unit's wishes, ranging from Hokage-killing business, to Uchiha hunting trips. Ask StrikeFreedom4YzakJoule for details should you want to install an Uzumaki-Namikaze hunting trips, or a spiderman auditioning contest.

**Secondary Unit Relations:**

NEJI HYUUGA: This unit is perfect for the KIDOUMARU unit's observation to unlocking the Byakugan's secrets. However, should you get the KIDOUMARU unit too close within the Hakke Rokkujuuyon Shou boundaries, the said unit is toast to the nine levels of hell.

KABUTO YAKUSHI: The medic unit would serve as the KIDOUMARU unit's medical guy. If your KIDOUMARU unit ever gets injured, call the KABUTO YAKUSHI unit to fix him up.

**Optional Unit Relations:**

DOSU KINUTA: This unit is a perfect companion for the KIDOUMARU unit, since they can be weary of anything that swears, or even plays with bells.

ZAKU ABUMI: The said unit is also a perfect companion for the KIDOUMARU unit.

NARUTO UZUMAKI: This unit would serve as a perfect friend for the KIDOUMARU unit, as long as the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit is reprogrammed into Sound Ninja Mode.

Cleaning:

Your KIDOUMARU unit must be cleaned twice daily. No dry cleaning. Especially NO FORCE WASHING if you value your life.

Energy:

Your KIDOUMARU unit must be fed three square meals a day. Exercise would be highly recommended, especially monkey bar exercises for the KIDOUMARU unit's six arms.

FAQ's:

Q: My KIDOUMARU unit just became this freaky looking monster! How can I get it back to its normal form?

A: Um, that is the KIDOUMARU unit in Curse Seal Level two mode. Be extremely careful when handling the said unit, if you value your life!

Q: Hey! I trained with my KIDOUMARU unit, and he just spat some sticky silk at me, and I can't get it out! What should I do?

A: Well, the KIDOUMARU unit's silk has chakra in it. You're basically screwed, unless the KIDOUMARU unit could help you get out of your sticky situation.

Q: My KIDOUMARU unit was fine, but it looked like he was having nightmares, and talking about Tsukuyomi. Is this normal?

A: uh oh. Looks like the KIDOUMARU unit has ran into the ITACHI UCHIHA unit, and used the Mangekyou Sharingan on the said unit. For effects on Tsukuyomi, call StrikeFreedom4YzakJoule, or look it up at www.zodiacalliancefreedomtreaty.pl/allies/akatsuki/itachiuchiha

Troubleshooting:

Problem: You have a great amount of trouble surpressing the Curse Seal with your KIDOUMARU unit.

Answer: The Curse Seal in any unit of the SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe unit would be highly unstable. For the treatment of the condition, call StrikeFreedom4YzakJoule for details.

With proper care, your KIDOUMARU unit would survive. If the said unit isn't objected to any Hyuuga Clan Taijutsu Special Torture Techniques, especially at the hands of the NEJI HYUUGA unit.


End file.
